


Nightly Routine

by TabbyWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Date Rape, F/M, Face-Fucking, Father/Daughter Incest, Groping, Kinda, Large Cock, Magical Elements, Molestation, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWrites/pseuds/TabbyWrites
Summary: Sleeping potions are Joseph's best friend.





	Nightly Routine

It was past eleven at night and Joseph knew it was safe enter his daughter's bedroom. He didn't need to be quiet; Brandi wouldn't wake up no matter how loud he was. She obediently drank the elixir he made for her every night without fail. It was just a brew to help her sleep soundly at night, really, and it did it's job very well. It would keep her unconscious for a full nine hours, and anything could happen to her and she'd be none the wiser.

So, Joseph stepped into his fifteen year old daughter's room without bothering to shut the door behind him. He padded over to Brandi's bed and pulled back her blankets, revealing her half naked body. She only wore a pair of panties and an oversized t-shirt to bed. She was lying on her stomach, with one leg bent at her side. He sat down on the edge of the bed beside her, placing his hand on her thigh and running it up and down her leg slowly. His hand traveled up to cup her ass for a moment and then it dipped down so he could rub his thumb against her pussy through her panties.

His other hand was on the growing bulge in his pants, rubbing his cock in anticipation for what would come next. Joseph smirked when he felt his daughter's panties starting to become damp. Her body had grown accustomed to his touches and always reacted positively now. He shifted and gently rolled Brandi onto her back, pushing her arms up to that that were above her head. He spread her legs apart and pressed two fingers against her clit to rub it through her panties. With his free hand he pushed her t-shirt up her torso, exposing her perky d-cup breasts. He groped and squeezed one of her tits as he leaned down to lick the other. His fingers between her legs started rubbing faster, causing his daughter to squirm and pant softly in her sleep.

When he pulled his fingers away, her panties were completely soaked through. He ignored that for now, instead standing up to pull his boxers off and free his huge, hard cock. He climbed onto his daughter's mattress so that he was kneeling above her head with his big, heavy balls resting on her forehead with his dick pointed towards her tits. He stroked his cock a few times while he reached down to tilt the teen's head back and ease her mouth open. He then leaned over and fed the tip of his cock into her warm, wet mouth. It was tight fit. Her mouth was small and his cock was almost as thick as a soda can, but he knew from experience that he could work the entirety of his cock down her throat with enough patience. And that was what Joseph planned to do.

He readjusted his position so that he was leaning over his daughter's torso and place one hand next to her body to hold himself up while the other gently wrapped around her neck and started massaging her throat from the outside. His hips moved forward slowly, pushing his foot long cock deeper into her mouth. He met resistance when the head touched the back of her throat so he pulled back and gently pushed forward again. He did this several times and it took a couple of minutes before his daughter's throat relaxed enough for his cock to slip into her esophagus. Brandy reflexively swallowed around the massive intrusion, throat bulging around her father's cock. Joseph groaned at the feeling and pressed on. His cock disappeared into her throat inch by inch, and when he finally bottomed out with his balls pressed firmly against her nose, he bent over her body further. He pressed both hands into the mattress to hold himself up and started thrusting into his daughter's tight throat. In her sleep, she swallowed and gagged around her father's cock, throat constricting around it and adding to his pleasure.

He fucked her face for a good few minutes before he finally reached his climax and pumped his cum directly into her stomach. He sat back, panting, and waited a few moments to let his cock go a little soft before pulling it out of her mouth. His daughter sputtered in her sleep, panting heavily to regain her breath after being suffocated for so long. Her chest heaved with each breath and Joseph reached down to fondle her soft tits while her breathing evened out. When she was calm again, he worked her mouth open again and lowered his hefty balls into the warm cavern. One of her sleeping quirks was running her tongue along whatever was in her mouth.

While she unconsciously licked his balls, he leaned down and slipped his hand into her panties. He teased her clit for a little while until he heard her moan softly and then he slipped his fingers inside her slick pussy. He pushed his fingers deep and curled them inward to press against her g-spot and then continued to rub at it. Brandi moaned around his balls in her sleep, body twitching slightly in response to the stimulation. Her pussy clenched around his fingers as she orgasmed with a whine. His digits didn't relent, however. He kept them going until his daughter was squirming and mewling desperately beneath him. He only stopped when she had a second orgasm mere minutes after the first. He pulled his hand out of her panties and her body went limp. She panted heavily, breath hot against his balls. His cock was fully hard again, so he pulled away from his daughter entirely only to settle on her other side.

Joseph knelt between her legs and lifted them up so that he could slide her wet panties off of her. He tossed them to the side and spread her legs again, pushing them up and licking his lips at the sight of her dripping pussy. He stroked his cock, still slick with her saliva, and then pressed the head against the folds of oversensitive flesh. He rubbed it against her clit for a few moments, watching the way his daughter's eyebrows knitted together because of the overstimulation.

He thrust his cock forward with no hesitation, drawing a moan from the teen under him when his massive cock forced its way into her tight little pussy. Her small body squeezed around him as he forced his cock deeper, filling her to capacity and beyond. He started moving his hips right away, thrusting deep into the teen without a care. He hooked his arms around her knees, pushing her legs up as he leaned over her to drive into her harder. He watched her breasts jiggle and bounce with each thrust and it drove him wild.

Joseph propped her legs on his shoulder and shifted his position to that he could hammer into the teen as hard and fast as he could. Brandi was whimpering underneath him, flushed and breathing heavily as her little pussy was abused by her father's massive cock. She clenched around him, coming to another unconscious orgasm. Her father couldn't help but cum with her, giving one last brutal thrust of his hips as his balls started convulsing and emptying their load deep inside her.

He lay on her for a few moments, panting, cock going soft. He finally pulled out after a while and set to work cleaning her up and putting her panties back on. He put his own boxers on and then tucked her in, leaving everything mostly as it was before finally leaving the room.

* * *

Brandi stirred as she woke the next morning. Her cheeks were red and her panties were wet. She had another dream last night, the same one she seemed to have every night these days. 

It was of her and her father, lying naked in his bed with his hands roaming all over her body and lingering between her legs and on her chest. He would touch her and she would let him, and he'd turn her over and suddenly he was inside her and she was moaning in ecstasy. Brandi rubbed her knees together, hand venturing down between her legs to touch her aroused clit.

Too bad it was only a dream.


End file.
